thefinalfantasycanonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oerba Yun Fang (Dissidia II)
Oerba Yun Fang (also known simply as Fang) is one of the newly summoned warriors fighting on the side of Cosmos in Dissidia II Final Fantasy. Described as the "Spear-wielding Saboteur" in terms of playing style, she specializes in weakening her opponents before devastating them with physical attacks and non-elemental magic. Called from her homeworld to continue the conflict between harmony and discord, she opposes Galenth Dysley, warrior of Chaos, who is truly the fal'Cie Barthandelus. While initially summoned to battle in order to reawaken Lightning by Cosmos, Galenth Dysley tells her that he has kidnapped Fang's friend Vanille, and that the only way to rescue her is to defeat him. This bit of information is false, however, as Barthandelus merely wishes for Fang to become Ragnarok and destroy Cosmos and Chaos so that he may reign supreme. While in battle, Fang takes on her three primary Paradigm roles from Final Fantasy XIII, Saboteur, Commando, and Sentinel. She can use each Paradigm's unique abilities to gain advantages in her battles, and she is able to shift between them freely. Crystal and Attire While equipped with her main costume, "Lady Luck", Fang wears blue clothing that closely resembles the traditional Indian Sari, which is adorned with tribal accessories. She also wears a short black top, black sleeves over her forearm, tan open-toed boots crafted from leather, and two fur pelts that hang from a cord beneath a belt that holds her spear. When wearing her first alternate costume, "Ragnarok", Fang takes on the form of a hideous, humanoid beast as she did against Orphan in Final Fantasy XIII. When wearing her second alternate costume, "Crystal Stasis", Fang takes on her nude, crystallized form seen in the ending of Final Fantasy XIII. Fang's Crystal needed to open the portal to Feral Chaos takes the shape of a bright pink fang, a reference to her Crystarium crystal from Final Fantasy XIII. Her manikin version, the Fearless Destroyer, is a dark blue-violet in coloration. Story Harmony Odyssey XIII Fang travels in search of her assigned Lost One, Lightning, along with Zack Fair, Auron, and Rinoa Heartilly, as directed by Cosmos. Her sense of humor often keeps the party in high spirits. While she initially is laid-back, calm, cool, and collected, a run-in with Galenth Dysley causes an immediate personality change when the fal'Cie tells her that he has kidnapped her friend Vanille, and that Vanille is destined to be destroyed by Chaos if Fang does not come to rescue her. After hearing this, Fang turns against her friends and departs on her own to rescue Vanille. Fang, who was now starting to doubt herself and her abilities, is approached by Cosmos at Order's Sanctuary. Fang coldly dismisses the goddess after Cosmos tries to comfort her, but Fang soon realizes the goddess is merely Galenth Dysley in disguise. The fal'Cie tells Fang that time is running out and that Vanille's life is almost spent. Dysley then proceeds to tell Fang that the only way Fang could hope to rescue Vanille is if she became Ragnarok and destroyed both Cosmos and Chaos to bring the war to a stop. The fal'Cie departs, and Fang continues on her journey. Soon afterwards, Fang is approached by Zack, who asks Fang to rejoin her friends with him. Rather than accept this offer, Fang attacks Zack, revealing to him that she plans to become Ragnarok and destroy Cosmos and Chaos as Galenth Dysley had told her. Zack reluctantly engages Fang in battle and is defeated. Not caring about her actions so long as she rescued Vanille, Fang abandons Zack as he fades out of existence. Eventually, Fang reaches Orphan's Cradle and encounters Galenth Dysley. When Fang tells him she'll become Ragnarok if he releases Vanille, Dysley merely laughs and tells her that Vanille was never kidnapped in the first place. Dysley then proceeds to explain that his goal was to have Fang become Ragnarok and destroy Cosmos and Chaos so that he may reign supreme. Disgusted with the fal'Cie's deception and hoping to make up for her previous wrongdoings, Fang attacks Dysley and defeats him. When Dysley vanishes, a portal to the Rift opens before Fang. She enters the portal and defeats several Manikins, managing to resurrect Lightning as her reward for besting the trials she was previously faced with. To the Final Fantasy -XIII- Fang, who had joined forces with Lightning, is approached by Exdeath and the Cloud of Darkness, who tell the two heroines that the only way to truly revive a Lost One such as Lightning is to escape the depths of the Rift and best the beast, Shinryu. Fang accepts the challenge and departs with Lightning, who does not approve of her ally's recklessness. As Fang and Lightning traverse the Rift, Lightning tells Fang about the twelfth cycle of war, in which she and five others were defeated in a desperate struggle against thousands of Manikins. When Fang reveals the information about her previous encounter with Galenth Dysley and her role in several of her friends' downfalls, Lightning challenges Fang to battle in order to see if she even should consider Fang worthy of rescuing her. When Lightning is defeated, she gains a new level of respect for Fang, just in time for Galenth Dysley to appear before them and tell Fang to become Ragnarok once more. When Fang refuses and threatens to strike him down again with Lightning's support, Dysley merely states that only through besting the gods could the door to Shinryu open. He then reveals that Cosmos and Chaos could only be reached through his own permanent defeat. Dysley then opens a portal to a new area of the Rift that takes on the appearance of a distorted Orphan's Cradle. He vanishes, telling Fang and Lightning that he will wait for them to accept his challenge. Fang and Lightning continue their journey towards Dysley, Lightning questioning Fang as to whether or not she'd have what it took to take down both gods. Fang enters a brief period of depression, stating that she could if she became Ragnarok. In response to this, Lightning shows her gentler and more caring side and comforts Fang, discouraging the idea of Fang becoming Ragnarok, as that would only help Dysley meet his goals. Lightning then goes on to state that she believes in Fang and that if they stick together, there will be nothing they can't do. Fang's spirits strengthened by Lightning's encouragement, the two proceed on their voyage, taking down the thousands of Manikins that attempt to stop them. Eventually, Fang and Lightning reach Dysley. He challenges the two warriors of Cosmos to a battle to the death, but not before he reveales the shocking fact that Cosmos had been drained of all her powers by Chaos. Despite the fact that they are shaken by this news, Fang and Lightning defeat Dysley once and for all. Upon Galenth Dysley's destruction, Fang and Lightning are transported to the Edge of Madness. There Chaos stands before them, the god challenging them to a climatic battle. Lightning and Fang are defeated and nearly killed, but the sudden arrival of the other warriors of Cosmos and their resurrected Lost Ones saves the two heroines' lives. Fang and Lightning then join their allies in the true final battle against Chaos, the one that would determine the outcome of the war once and for all. The Downfall of Chaos As the eighteenth cycle of war reached its end, Chaos went insane and destroyed all warriors that had been called by himself and Cosmos, including Fang, who gave her life for her allies while in the form of Ragnarok as she attempted to hold off the fallen god of discord. The Final Fantasy -XIII- After the demise of all warriors, Feral Chaos proceeded to go on a rampage that lasted until the end of the twentieth cycle, after which Cid of the Lufaine sealed the fallen god of discord away in a volcano. Hoping to restore the world to its former glory and destroy Feral Chaos once and for all, Cid then resurrected the fourteen warriors of Cosmos that had fallen back in the eighteenth cycle. Fang, one of the revived fourteen warriors, wakes up with no memories of the past, something that is not true for her allies. As Fang tries desperately to remember, Cid of the Lufaine comes to the warriors of Cosmos in the form of a Moogle and tells them that only if they each collected a special crystal and joined the crystals' powers together would the seal to Feral Chaos's prison be removed. Cid then goes on to explain that he did not have to revive the warriors, and that if they failed, he would have no way of doing so again, as the world will have fallen into eternal darkness and despair. Fang then embarks on a quest to find her crystal, after which her memories of the eighteenth cycle of war suddenly return. Recalling that she once became a beast called Ragnarok in a failed attempt to stop Chaos, Fang decides she must become Ragnarok again if she wants to even have a chance of destroying the fallen god, and she rejoins her allies. When the crystals join together to form a single, ultimate crystal, a portal to Chaos's prison opens. Fang and her allies then enter it, but not before hearing Cid of the Lufaine's warning that Chaos's powers may have multiplied during his imprisonment. The warriors of Cosmos soon come face-to-face with the fallen god, who rises out of his volcanic prison engulfed in lava at an enormous size. Fang joins her friends in the final battle that would end the cycle of conflict forever, this time assuming the form of a more complete Ragnarok. At the end of the climatic battle, Cid of the Lufaine tells the warriors of Cosmos that they will be allowed to return to their original homeworlds, never again slaves to conflict. Fang, who looks forward to her reunion with Vanille, wishes her friends well before departing. Battle In battle, Fang is described as the Spear-wielding Saboteur. Utilizing her primary Paradigm roles from Final Fantasy XIII, Fang is able to weaken enemies with debuffs as a Saboteur, increase her defensive stat and restore HP as a Sentinel, and unleash devastating attacks upon opponents as a Commando. Because Fang focuses so heavily on offense and has low HP in comparison to other characters, the Sentinel role will need to be used several times per battle if the player wishes to survive. Battles begin in the Saboteur role, so be sure to debuff enemies first before you begin shifting between Commando and Sentinel roles. With Fang, offense truly is the best defense. Boss Fang is fought as a boss in Harmony Odyssey X and Harmony Odyssey VIII. She is at level 25 and has access to all of her abilities. She is fought twice in Harmony Odyssey VII, but the second time, she is encountered at level 56. Brave Attacks SAB Attacks SEN Attacks COM Attacks HP Attacks SEN Attacks COM Attacks Bravery to HP Attacks EX Mode Fang's EX Mode is Equipped Kain's Lance!. As its name implies, Fang is equipped with her strongest spear from Final Fantasy XIII. She also gains the Megaflare HP attack, which allows her to summon her Eidolon Bahamut, who fires a tremendous sphere of energy at the opponent from above that envelopes the entire battlefield. Fang's EX Burst is Dies Irae!, which allows her to assume the complete form of the beast she and her friend Vanille transformed into in Final Fantasy XIII. To execute the EX Burst perfectly, the player must correctly follow every on-screen prompt that appears in random locations on the screen within a certain time limit as Fang devastates the enemy with rage-fueled Bravery attacks. She will then engulf the foe in a pool of lava that explodes on contact. If the player fails to execute the EX Burst correctly, the opponent is merely crystallized and Fang violently knocks them aside, thus freeing them from their crystal prison. Equipment Fang is able to use the following equipment: Rods, Staves, Clothing, Robes, and Lances. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *Fang's Manikin, the Fearless Destroyer, is a dark blue-violet in coloration. This is a reference to her Crystarium color. *When battling Galenth Dysley in Harmony Odyssey XIII, Fang responds to his opening taunt by saying "I'm not your damn doll!". This is a reference to what she'll say at the start of the second battle against Barthandelus in Final Fantasy XIII if she is the party leader. *Much of Fang's dialogue and many of her battle quotes in Dissidia II Final Fantasy are based off of her dialogue and battle quotes from Final Fantasy XIII. *Over the course of Dissidia II Final Fantasy, Fang betrays her allies on the side of Cosmos and even becomes a warrior of Chaos temporarily. These events are references to both of the times Fang turned on her allies in Final Fantasy XIII, at the Fifth Ark and Orphan's Cradle, respectively. *Fang is one of the fourteen warriors of Cosmos destroyed by Feral Chaos at the end of the eighteenth cycle of war. Cid of the Lufaine revives her, but Fang awakens with no memory of the past, unlike her allies. This is a reference to when Fang woke up with no memories after she and Vanille came out of crystal stasis in Final Fantasy XIII. *If the player fails to execute Fang's EX Burst perfectly, she charges forward and pushes the opponent aside in a similar fashion to when she broke Orphan's shell in Final Fantasy XIII. *When Fang's EX Burst is executed perfectly, she engulfs the opponent in lava. If the player fails, the opponent is crystallized. These are both references to Cocoon's downfall and crystallization at the end of Final Fantasy XIII. *Fang becomes Ragnarok in an attempt to hold of Feral Chaos and prevent the insane god from reaching and destroying her friends. This is a reference to when Fang and Vanille become the beast to save the world in Final Fantasy XIII. **Fang also becomes Ragnarok twice in Dissidia II Final Fantasy, just as she did on-screen in Final Fantasy XIII, once during the eighteenth cycle of war, and again during the final battle with Feral Chaos. Fang first assumes an incomplete form of the beast and later the completed form, a reference to Ragnarok's two on-screen appearances in Final Fantasy XIII. *The name of Fang's EX Burst, Dies Irae!, is a lyric in "Fighting Fate," Barthandelus's battle theme in Final Fantasy XIII, that means "day of wrath" in Latin. Trivia *Interestingly, Fang is able to assume the complete form of Ragnarok in Dissidia II Final Fantasy on her own, while Vanille's involvement in the transformation was necessary to create Ragnarok's complete form in Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix has confirmed that it is the bond Fang shares with the other warriors of Cosmos that gives her the strength to assume Ragnarok's complete form alone. *Because Fang learns no HP attacks in the Saboteur role in Final Fantasy XIII, her Saboteur abilities link to HP attacks involving her Eidolon Bahamut instead. *Fang first appeared in the Dissidia series as a tutor appearing in the in-game manuals, teaching the player about Assists alongside Hope Estheim. |} |} |} |} |} |} Category:Dissidia II Final Fantasy Characters Category:Warriors of Cosmos